


It's A Nice Day For A White Wedding

by Memories_Musings



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_Musings/pseuds/Memories_Musings
Summary: Chas and Paddy make it down the aisle. Charity and Vanessa have a moment (or two).





	It's A Nice Day For A White Wedding

It's Paddy and Chas, so the day didn't go off without at least a few hitches, but they'd looked so happy despite, or maybe because of, all those little things. She'd sat with Rhona and Leo, making faces at him to keep him entertained, and then the music had started up and she'd turned at the sound of the church door opening, her lips pulling into a smile she couldn't have stopped if she tried when Charity stepped through the doors.

_That’s not even fair_ , Vanessa thinks with a smile. Charity's beautiful, always, but today she's  _stunning_. Her hair is curled and piled on top of her head, some curls loose and framing her face. Her dress is strapless, a simple one pearl drop necklace sitting below her collar bone. Vanessa wants to run her fingers over the expanse of skin on show, and follow them with her lips. The dress is pale pink, and Vanessa's used to Charity in dark colours so this is different. 

She straightens her shoulders as she takes the first step out, fingers curling around the flowers in her hand. She takes a breath, looks up and meets Vanessa's eyes as she steps into the aisle. Vanessa gives her a wink, smiling with her as a smile tugs at her lips. She keeps her eyes on Vanessa as she walks, swaying her hips as she goes. 

Vanessa couldn't take her eyes off of Charity throughout the ceremony; Chas was a beautiful bride, and Paddy was so happy, but her eyes were only for Charity. She's looking forward to spending the rest of the day in her company. Her dad has Johnny for an overnight so she can indulge a little bit more than normal; she intends to enjoy herself.

They're all gathered outside afterwards, chatting and enjoying the rare summer sunshine against the beautiful backdrop of the castle ruins. It was a glorious wedding venue. Charity tares herself away from the wedding party and makes a beeline for Vanessa, searching her out in the crowd.

"Uh, if I need to take one more picture, my smile will split my face in half." Charity says with a groan, putting her head on Vanessa's shoulder and looping her arms around her waist from behind.

"Not even if it's one with me?" Vanessa teases with a pout, linking her fingers with Charity's on her belly.

"I suppose I can make an exception. Just for you." She murmurs into the curve of her neck, nuzzling past her hair. Vanessa tilts her head back unconsciously, giving Charity more room, humming contentedly.

"Come on, you two, it's time to get celebrating!" Chas yells from outside the wedding car as she gestures wildly at them. "You can do  _that_  later."

Charity rolls her eyes at her cousin, tightening her hold on Vanessa briefly before pulling away, keeping one hand in hers she tugs her with her. "Our chariot awaits, m'lady." She jokes with a half bow.

Vanessa scoffs, shoving good-naturedly at her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go celebrate."

-

Marlon's speech is hilarious. Vanessa is clutching her sides they hurt so much from laughing. He started off nervous, with all those eyes on him, but after that first laugh he got into it. He went from reserved to  _animated_ , arms flailing around as he gestures wildly and mimics some of their antics from the past. Rhona's beside her trying to dab at her mascara delicately to stop it running and they catch each others' eyes and are set back off on more giggles. If she'd known half of these stories when she first got to the village she'd have had even more fun than she had taking the piss out of him. She's got plenty more ammunition now the next time he makes a joke about him always interrupting her and Charity. He does seem to have an uncanny knack for that.

-

Vanessa watches with a smile as Marlon and his two left feet try to lead Charity around the dancefloor. He's not got a chance in hell of being able to lead, but he's certainly giving it a good go. The first dance was sweet, with Chas calling Marlon and Charity onto the floor to join them as soon as the song ended.

Charity's ribbing Marlon as he tries to lead her into a twirl with a laugh, and Vanessa's heart swirls at how happy she looks, how carefree. It's not something she ever thought she'd associate with Charity Dingle, but here they are. She likes to think that she's had a hand in that, knows Charity has done the same for her.

Rhona sidles up to her with a smile, handing her a glass of champagne.

"Nice day, wasn't it?" Rhona questions, smiling at the happiness she can see on her friend's face as she watches Charity.

"Mmhm." Vanessa hums in agreement, taking a sip from the glass. "I can't believe that it went without a hitch...well mostly, this is Paddy we're talking about."

Rhona bumps shoulders with her, laughing.

"Oh go on." Rhona says after a minute of two of comfortable silence.

"What?" Vanessa turns to her, brows drawn together in a frown.

"Go and rescue Charity from Marlon's awful dancing." She says, shoving at her arm. When Vanessa doesn't move she looks at her face, puzzled.

"I'm not sure I'd be much better." She says with a laugh, fingers tightening around the stem of her glass.

"Oh I don't know, Ness, I seem to remember you having a fair bit of rhythm. So long as you don't step on her toes I think you'll be fine."

"Hm, maybe later." She replies, "I need a refill first."

Rhona frowns as Vanessa heads for the bar. She had her misgivings about her best friend being with Charity Dingle - of all people - but she sees how much this relationship makes her happy. She thought Vanessa would be chomping at the bit to get on the dancefloor with her, especially if her moony eyed expression had been anything to go by.

-

It's not that she doesn't want to cut in and dance with Charity, she does, but she doesn't want to put too much pressure on it, on  _them_. And somehow dancing at a wedding, just after the first dance? It feels like pressure. They're in a good place, great even, now that Bails is behind bars, and Noah's started to thaw a little. She doesn't want to jinx it.

She's so deep in thought she jumps when familiar hands land on her hips.

"Hey, babe." She laughs at Vanessa's jump. "I thought you'd have come and saved my toes from Marlon's size elevens. Two more, please." Charity says to the bartender, leaning in close behind Vanessa to catch his attention. "I would've much preferred dancing with you."

So maybe it wouldn't have been too much. Vanessa thinks with a sigh. Maybe later then. The barman puts the two glasses in front of them and Vanessa picks one up.

"Save me a dance later then." She suggests, turning to lean against the bar and face Charity.

"Oh I definitely will." Charity says with a smile, boxing her in, leaning on the bar with her hands either side of Vanessa's waist, cocks her head to the side, eyes curious to the undercurrent in Vanessa's tone. She doesn't question it, instead leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips before stepping back, picking up her glass of bubbles as she does so. "Did you see where Paddy and Chas went?"

"I uh- think they snuck off." Vanessa says, scrunching her nose up. "Wanted a minute to themselves."

"Maybe it only takes a minute with him. God, what a shame." Charity jokes with a snort into her drink.

"Charity!"

"What?" She exclaims with a smile, "I'm not wrong, babe."

"You're  _terrible_." She says with a laugh, swatting at her arm, but she's smiling and Charity knows she really thinks the opposite. 

"You love it. C'mon, we're being summoned." She inclines her head towards where Rhona and Debbie are gesturing frantically and reaches down to link her fingers with Vanessa's.

-

Vanessa collapses into the chair with a sigh, blowing at her bangs to lift them off of her face, fanning herself to try to cool off.

"I forgot how much fun dancing can be."

"Babe, the  _Cha Cha Slide_  is not dancing." Charity deadpans, leaning against the table in front of her. "Though it is better than those flailing arm movements I've seen you call dancing before."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a  _great_  dancer."

"Prove it." Charity says as one song bleeds into another and the tempo slows down, offering out her hand with a smile.

Vanessa takes her hand quickly, never one to back down from the challenge in Charity's voice and the happiness in her eyes.

They weave through the tables, making their way to the dancefloor, already crowded with couples from the village and further afield.

She turns into Charity's arms as they come to a stop in the midst of the throng, hands ghosting over her upper arms and shoulders leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake before linking her fingers together at the back of her neck. Charity's hands come to rest on her hips, squeezing before pulling her close, their bodies finding their place against each other.

They  _fit_ , she thinks, moving her hands around to rest on her lower back.

"This dress is amazing on you." Vanessa says, tracing her collar bone to the lone pearl on her necklace as they sway together.

Charity sucks in a breath. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself, Ness." She says, voice low; Vanessa looks gorgeous, her dress fitting to every curve, the blue colour bringing out her eyes.

"Oh you charmer." She shoots back, tracing the same path back along her collar bone to link her fingers again.

"You know it." Charity breathes, her thumb rubbing back and forth over the small of Vanessa's back.

-

When the song changes again and the tempo picks up they're roped into dancing with Chas and Debbie, forced out of their little bubble and back into the party.

It's fun. They dance and laugh and then they stumble to the bar, parched and smiling. Chas calls for a round of shots, not taking no for an answer when they all groan.

Vanessa licks the salt from her hand, knocks back the tequila with a grimace and shoves the lime into her mouth, face contorting at the taste. She's getting to old for this. She opens her eyes and meets Charity's who tilts her head to the side, narrowing her eyes in suggestion.

Vanessa steps forward immediately, reaching out for her hand as she turns away. She'd follow Charity anywhere. And wasn't that a turn up for the books? A year ago she'd never have believed it. What a year it's been.

When they make it outside there's still a bite to the air; it might be July but it is  _Yorkshire_.

"This has been fun." Vanessa announces into the dark, perching against the picnic bench next to Charity.

"You even managed not to stand on my toes once." Charity says with a laugh, "You're a much better dancer than Marlon."

"What a compliment." Vanessa comments dryly, bumping shoulders.

"Damn sight better kisser too." Charity shoots back, knowing it'll make Vanessa squirm.

"Charity." She says, voice low in reproach. She doesn't really want to think about Charity and, well -  _anyone else_  really.

"Alright, buttercup, enough said." She says with a grin, squeezing Vanessa's hand in hers before turning it over and tracing the lines of her palm. "It's nice, this."

"Huh?" Vanessa queries, enjoying the soft touch.

"Being here, with you. Seeing Chas happy," She continues quickly, "Even if it is with Paddy." She says, grimacing comically.

"Give over, you like him really."

"Sure, well he makes her happy enough eh."

"And are  _you_?"

"What?" Charity asks, playing for time.

"Happy?" Vanessa asks, voice soft and eyes looking to the sky, to the stars twinkling in the black.

There's a pause and Vanessa worries she's pushed too far, but they've had conversations like this before, and really she thinks she knows the answer. She knows  _she_  is, sometimes it's just nice to hear it from Charity too. The wedding and champagne she's had has made her more of a romantic than normal tonight it seems. There's soft fingers on her cheek, tilting her face around and she's meeting Charity's eyes.

"Yes." She says simply, softly. "Are  _you_?"

Vanessa nods quickly before finding her voice; "Yes."

"Good. Because I - uh, I don't half love you Vanessa Woodfield." She says, eyes darting around everywhere but to meet Vanessa's.

They've never said it. It's been there, underneath everything, throughout all the crap with Vanessa's job, and Bails, and the court case, and everything else they've had thrown at them. It's been there in every touch, every look and underpinning every action. But saying the words had felt too big, too scary at times. Finally at the sound of them Vanessa's heart feels like it might burst.

"I love you, too, Charity Dingle." She replies, the smile on her face almost splitting it in two when Charity's eyes snap to meet hers, a similar grin on her lips.

There's no lapels for Charity to pull on in this dress, so instead she leans in.

"C'mere."

Vanessa meets her halfway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame being ever so slightly hungover and emotional for how soppy this kind of is (and for any tense issues because I can't wrap my head around them any longer!)


End file.
